


Nothing wrong with this

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Doubt, Fusion, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rainbow Quartz forms for the second time. It just doesn't feel right





	Nothing wrong with this

                 Two forms danced gracefully. Smiling at each other, the taller of the two gently took the shorter one into an embrace, after a bright light. The two seemingly were replaced with a gem taller than both of them. A gem better than both of them.

The fusion looked at the strange new world--one she had seen before, but not for long--and she smiled. Never feeling so complete.

"Have you ever felt something so wonderful?" Another fusion, a much smaller one, watched on proudly. The new, but also old, fusion laughed very gently. "Have you ever seen something so wonderful?" Her reply was humorous, but also serious.

Garnet playfully punched her, "That's not an actually answer. How does it feel?"

The fusion of servant and leader just stared at her hands for a moment. Her emotions complicated and unclear, but none negative.

"I love it...." Confusion came across her features, "No, maybe I just like it.... maybe I love it... maybe I...."

"You don't know how to feel?" Garnet looked a bit sad, expecting things to go better.

Rainbow Quartz looked down at her. The answer deep within her head. She drug it out.

"It feels wrong," She admitted, "I feel wrong."

Garnet hummed, disappointed, "Why would it feel wrong?"

The fusion was shaken by the question. She couldn't tell the truth that lingered within her.

"The parts of me, they're so different," She tried to explain the best she could without revealing the total truth, "One of them is just a lowly servant and the other...."

Rainbow Quartz froze,

"She's a very... respected soldier... they're both light years apart..."

Garnet took her shaking hand. Maybe to comfort her.

"That's not true," She gave them a motherly, extremely soft facial expression, "There is no diamond authority here, we're all equals now. You are not wrong, you are just like me. Don't doubt yourself."

The fusion closed her four eyes and breathed in,

"Never again," She hissed under her breath, recalling a past life of hers, "I promise."

 

 


End file.
